Chapter 22
Chapter 22 is the twenty-second chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Image A magazine-type image titled Men's Maizon with Maizono Yuto posing on the cover. The following text is written on the cover: * "Men's Maizon" * How to Look Great in Ropes * When Kindness Isn't Enough; The Sweetest Pain * Our Must-Have List! * Where to buy away from prying eyes * Uncomplicate Your Cravings * Be a Drama King; A Flair for Bare! * Magnificent dancing on the Autumn Avenues * Special Feature; Holidays for Men * Recapture that youthful insouciance! * My Ennui Life * Fiction: My Strawberry Dumpling Happiness * Special Gift! Men's MAIZON Original Black Tights from Yuto Maizono. Short Summary Maizono travels to Midori Ga Oka Academy to find his former bancho, and instead meets Hayasaka. He asks Hayasaka who their bancho was, and he takes him to Okegawa. They spend the rest of the day looking for Mafuyu. Long Summary Maizono introduces himself to the readers as the scene shows him walking around a forest. He marks a notch on a tree, saying that he had been there three times already, and he is lost. Maizono calls Kangawa Kouhei to tell him that Kurosaki Mafuyu might be fighting a bear, then hangs up before he has a chance to reply. Maizono continues to search around the forest for Mafuyu's school, and hears somebody shouting. When he gets to the source of the sound, he meets Hayasaka, who is practicing tumbling. The two awkwardly stare at each other, then Maizono slowly comments on how it is a nice day. He tells Hayasaka that he is lost and introduces himself as Yuto Maizono, 'The Guide to Maizono's World of Masochism'. Hayasaka yells that the phrase is hard to remember, and a terrible first impression, but Maizono laughs it off, saying that he wouldn't betray his first impression. Maizono judges that Hayasaka must be a delinquent because of his bleached hair, and asks him to take him to the bancho of Midori Ga Oka Academy, who he believes is Kurosaki. Hayasaka takes him to meet Okegawa Kyoutaro, but Maizono is disappointed, asking who Okegawa is. Okegawa and Hayasaka get into a fight because of Hayasaka bringing in people he didn't know, but Maizono interferes by taking Okegawa's punch. He concludes that there must be a secret bancho, and Okegawa asks what the bancho was like. Maizono explains with exaggeration, jokes, courtesy, and desire, that the bancho is Mafuyu. Both Hayasaka and Okegawa are in shock. Okegawa thinks of Kurosaki Mafuyu, who he sees as a prince. Hayasaka sees the same person, who he finds to be far too childish to be a bancho. They both say to Maizono that they had never heard of the guy, and he becomes confused, thinking that everyone would recognize the name. He shows them a bag, which he explains that he planned to give it to Mafuyu. The trio end up walking around town together to find the bancho that Maizono spoke about. While Okegawa and Maizono are chatting, Hayasaka wonders about whether he should've called Natsuo. When he turns away for one second, he finds a big commotion in a nearby building. Believing that there was a fight going on with the two others, he hurries in, but it is just Maizono telling a group of children about the monster Mafuyu, who searches for delinquents every night. One of the children asks what happens if Mafuyu captures them, and Maizono replies that they will be eaten. He then involves Hayasaka, telling the group that he had gotten captured thrice and had his hair torn out twice. Hayasaka complains that Okegawa should've stopped him before the whole affair got out of hand, but he simply replies that there were people out there in the world. When they continue searching around the town, Maizono and Okegawa sigh about how they hadn't yet found her. Hayasaka asks what is in the bag that Maizono brought, and he tells him that there was white powder that he made into cookies. Assuming it was something else, Hayasaka punches him, and Maizono looks pleased while saying that jumping straight to violence is the worst thing he could've done. Okegawa comments on how he came all the way just to give some cookies, and Maizono begins talking about Yamashita Takumi and Kotobuki Okubo, then says that he just wanted to see Mafuyu. Hayasaka smiles, and says that he truly does respect him, with images of an extremely buff man surrounded with allies in his mind. Maizono replies that he does, but instead thinks of Mafuyu's stupidness. Okegawa wonders why Maizono loves the bancho so much id he eats people. Meanwhile, Mafuyu is walking around town, shopping, when she overhears some people talking about a scary guy running around loose. They mention that the name of the scary guy is Mafuyu, and she pauses, confused. At the arcade, Okegawa spots a rock paper scissors machine, but Hayasaka had never seen one before. Both Okegawa and Maizono scold him in shock, and force him to play with the machine. Hayasaka says that it would've been better to just play with a human, causing the other two to yell that he is being nonsensical. Hayasaka plays a one time and loses, and Maizono says that he'd be bound to win after five times. Hayaska continues to play, but keeps losing over seventeen times before he wins. A large group surrounds the three, cheering on Hayasaka, and celebrating his win. A nearby Mafuyu jolts in shock, and two men come out of the arcade, weeping tears of happiness. As a celebratory feast, the trio eat crepes in a park on the way back to Midori Ga Oka. At four o'clock, Maizono says he has to go, and gives the bag of cookies to the others. As Maizono leaves, two delinquents appear and attacks Hayasaka, saying that he took care of their buddies the other day. Eager to fight, Hayasaka tells Okegawa and Maizono not to interfere, but they both say that they weren't planning to in the first place. One of the delinquents yell to Hayasaka to pay attention, though he dodges his attack while still holding the cookies. The delinquent punches Hayasaka in the stomach after he tries to protect the bag, and Maizono looks amazed, and captures Hayasaka. Though Okegawa offers help, Maizono then takes on the delinquents by himself, and quickly knocks them both out. He then leaves. Mafuyu waits at a train station for the train to pass, wondering why there were so many rumours that day, as well as what happened at the arcade. As she looks at the train, she notices Maizono leaning against the carriage. Characters * Maizono Yuto * Kangawa Kouhei (voice only) * Hayasaka * Okegawa Kyoutaro * Yamashita Takumi (mention only) * Kotobuki Okubo (mention only) * Kurosaki Mafuyu Category:Chapters